


Children of Mischief

by trickster_grrrl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_grrrl/pseuds/trickster_grrrl
Summary: Okay so this fanfic is mostly just pure crack.It's something I wrote for fun, and I wanted to write in tribute to kind of the fandom. It's pure wish fulfillment, author insert, crack, fandom cheese, and I don't regret it. References to my other fic Legends Never Die (I'm still playing around with the idea of the Fate-Mother).I hope you guys at least find it enjoyable to read.After Loki dies he suddenly finds himself falling to Earth, his powers muted, and his future uncertain. When he meets a trio of homeless youths who help him, their lives take a turn for the weird.They suddenly start receiving dreams and visions from a strange, benevolent being called the Fate-Mother, telling them they have the chance to rewrite history, and change fate.The next morning, the trio of youths find themselves developing powers similar to the ones Loki is known for: Illusions, charms, magic, you name it.They realize what their mission is: find a way to send Loki back to his Universe, and stop him from dying.But if that's not difficult enough, they find themselves being targeted by strange shadow creatures who seem to be after Loki, perhaps attempting to make his Death permanent?





	1. Chapter 1

_ Falling….  _

_ Darkness….  _

 

_ The Abyss was absolute. It was complete. Deep. Deeper than when he fell from Asgard. He had thought he was dead then, but that was before Thanos took him.  _

_ That was when he wished for Death. He wished for this.  _

_ If he had a body, he might breathe a sigh of relief.  _

_ He was scared when he died, staring down into the eyes of the tyrant who had once tortured him into submission. But now, there was no fear.  _

_ A flicker of memory, an image of Thor, passed through his spirit’s thoughts, barely substantial. Smoke, disappearing on a breeze.  _

_ If he had a body, he might feel an ache in his chest.  _

_ He would miss Thor. As much as he had hated him at one point, he also loved him. His brother.  _

_ As the serenity of the Abyss washed over him, wiping clean all that had pained him in life- his fears, his anger, his loss- he felt himself fading…. Becoming less and less.  _

_ If he had a body, he might smile.  _

_ Yes. This was what he wanted. What had always wanted.  _

_ Peace.  _

_ But as moments- could Moments exist after Death?- passed by, something began to take form in the Abyss.  _

_ A whisper. A hiss.  _

_ Then another.  _

_ And another.  _

_ Voices.  _

_ A dozen. Ten dozen. A thousand. All joining together in a cacophony of murmurs until it created a susurrus. A wind in the darkness, pushing into and against Loki on all sides.  _

_ For several seconds he couldn’t decipher what they were saying, but one thing was obvious, they were all crying out in despair. Some of them were in anger, or concrete denial.  _

_ They seemed to be… grieving?  _

_ He began to catch snippets of what each phantom person was saying:  _

_ “He is NOT dead!”  _

_ “I can’t believe they would do this!”  _

_ “I refuse to believe it.”  _

_ “No. Just… just NO!”  _

_ “I don’t accept this.”  _

_ “This is such bullshit!”  _

_ All of the negative emotions that began to replace the silence pressed in against Loki on all sides, like physical hands and bodies. Each outcry, each statement, attached themselves to him, until…. He could feel himself regaining something akin to physical form.  _

_ He scrunched his face in discomfort. His ribs began to ache again, from the fight he had just escaped.  _

_ He twisted his body, trying to push off the words, but they only grew louder and louder until it was a roar.  _

_ A storm raging around him. Battering him from all sides. _

_ Loki curled in on himself, clapping his hands over his ears, begging for it all to stop…..  _

 

_ … _

A flash of light. 

Air whistled past his ears. He gasped for breath through aching lungs. His eyes snapped opened. 

The night sky stretched out above him, spattered with stars. 

Loki turned his head. 

The Earth stretched out beneath him, and was quickly rushing up to meet him. His heart jumped into his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact. 

Falling… falling… falling…. 

_ THUD _

...Ow. 

With a groan he gingerly turned onto his side, dry brush scratching his face and hands. 

_ Why can’t I just die in peace?  _ Loki thought, irritably brushing twigs out of his hair. 

Hot, dry air pressed against him, making him uncomfortable in his leather armor. Dirt and pebbles dug into his palms as he dragged himself unceremoniously out of the bushes. The harrowing sound of an Earth city rang in his ears, replacing the harsh negative cries of the phantom voices from just a moment ago. 

He was vaguely aware he had landed on some sort of road. The rush of cars nearby and the distant shouts of civilians told him as such. His exact location, though, remained a mystery. 

As he listened to the noises around him, he suddenly became aware of footsteps approaching. Loki crawled with some difficulty back towards the shadows, gritting his teeth to stifle a moan. His whole body screamed in protest at the movement, but he did not want to be seen at the moment, not until he could catch his bearings. 

He could not be sure of he would receive a warm welcome. 

As the footsteps neared, they began to slow. Loki peeked out from his meager hiding place among the bushes. In the deep shadows of this backroad he couldn’t see the person’s face, but from the height he guessed it was a young human, barely older than an adolescent. Probably not a threat, but Loki couldn’t take any chances. 

They paused right in front of his hiding place, and seemed to hesitate for a few seconds. Loki’s heart pounded in his chest. He clenched his fists, silently praying they would just move on. 

“Hey man,” they said. “Are, uh, you okay?” 

The breath escaped Loki as cold dread and resignation swept through him. Their voice was higher pitched, so he guessed it was a girl. Their face was still mostly obscured by shadow though. 

_ Maybe they can help _ , he thought, exhaustion making him desperate.  _ At least tell me where I am.  _

“Dude,” she said again, and Loki cringed from the crass Earth language. “Are you okay?” 

With a sigh he climbed shakily to his feet. 

The girl stepped back, a quiet, “Holy shit,” falling from her lips. Perhaps she recognized him? He wouldn’t be surprised. Going by the crude accent he’d say he was in America, and the last time he was there he had made quite a… display. 

Loki held up a hand in an attempt to show compliance, the other placed against the rough brick exterior of the building he had landed beside to keep himself standing. 

“I come in pea-” 

“TOM HIDDLESTON?!” 


	2. Ace's POV

So here’s my day so far. 

Wake up at seven am. Eat breakfast. Escape to Starbucks for a couple of hours. 

Then get yelled at by moronic, pissed off customers for the next five hours at a shitty job that pays shitty minimum wage, all the while trying not to fly off into a murderous rage. 

There’s nothing like a retail job to make you want to kill yourself (even more than usual in my case), or want to become an anarchist and burn the world down. 

Seriously. Fuck customers. 

So, as I got off the train at the familiar stop I always got off at- every day, like clockwork- I sent a silent thanks up to whatever deity hold sway over the Universe for Heavy Metal. 

Hey, I had to get all of my anger out  _ somehow _ , and since I valued my freedom too much, killing people wasn’t an option. 

As the soothing screams of the lead singer and the shred of electric guitar rushed through my veins, mixing with the heavy beat of drums in time with my heart, it chased all of the anger away, leaving only a sense of elation. 

Hey, getting ‘high on the solo’ is a real thing, okay? 

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief as one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands came on, drowning out the noise of the rest of the world. I would seriously go crazy without music. It was my life’s blood (well, that and coffee), it was the power of my soul. 

I barely paid attention to where I was walking (a bit stupid seeing as how this neighborhood was kind of a shithole), my feet knowing the path well by now. Instead I let the images the lyrics created lift me into a daydream I could escape in, just for a while, until reality suckpunched me back to Earth. 

I walked along the main street for a while, the street illuminated by bars and late-night diners. It was still early in the evening, so there were plenty of people about, but as I neared the end of the shopping area and towards the more residential and industrial zone, the crowd died away, as did the lights. 

I turned off the main street and down a side road. There were no street lights up, just me, and darkness. I turned the volume down so I could hear if someone was coming up behind me. 

Aside from the threat of assault, I actually enjoyed the quiet walk. I liked the night. I liked shadows, and darkness, and being alone. 

Comes with being an introvert, I guess. 

The side road eventually crossed with a back road, that ran along train tracks. I would follow these until I got back to where I was staying. 

But as I neared the corner I usually turned at, something caught my attention. 

I paused. A rustle of bushes. A groan of pain. 

I narrowed my eyes and stared into the shadows. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I was able to pick out a figure. 

My heart began to speed up and I gripped the straps of my backpack like a shield. 

But whoever it was seemed to be stuck, or injured. I bit down on my bottom lip, half of my brain screaming at me to go back to the populated street, the other half wanting to know if they were okay. 

Were they a junkie? A drunk? A pervert? Or just someone…. Someone who needed help? 

Finally my conscious won out (my Common Sense was face palming) and I took a few steps forward. 

“H-Hey man, are you okay?” 

The person froze, not responding. Were they hiding from someone? Something? 

_ I swear to god if I accidentally get caught up in some gang shoot out because I help this person,  _ my Common Sense growled. 

“Dude,” I called out, a tad louder, and I got ready to run. “You okay?” 

Finally, whoever this person was, sighed and stood up. 

I took a few steps back, my eyes widening as their face suddenly came into view. 

And that was when my brain short-circuited. 

_ What? No. They. What? That’s not- they  _ can’t  _ be!  _

“I come in pea-” 

“TOM HIDDLESTON?!” I didn’t mean to shout, the words just came barreling out of my mouth like linebackers. 

Tom Hiddleston.  _ The Freaking  _ Tom Hiddleston. The end-all-be-all of ultimate, gorgeous actors, staring right at me. Standing  _ right in front of me _ ! 

On a dirty back road. In some bushes. Dressed just like Loki from Infinity War. Complete with battle wounds and torn armor. 

Once again, my brain short-circuited. 

_ What?  _

Thomas Freaking Hiddleston stared at me in confusion for a few seconds, his brows scrunching together and his head turning to the side. 

“What? No, I’m-” 

“What are you doing here?” I gasped out, trying to get my brain back in functioning order, and to stop my heart from racing. 

Even if this ended in my bloody murder this was officially  _ the best night of my life.  _

Hell, Tom Hiddleston could stab me in the chest repeatedly and I would still say “Thank you” every single time. 

“I am not this, this  _ Tom Hiddleston  _ person that you think I am!” He finally snapped, and I shrank back into silence. 

A steely look appeared in his eyes and he stated in that familiar, borderline growly voice, “I am Loki, of Asgard. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” 

Now I was  _ really  _ confused. 

My brain went from short-circuited to thoughts racing at about a billion miles per hour. 

_ Loki? What? No. No that was  _ Tom Hiddleston  _ I would recognize him from anywhere! I would recognize him with a bag over his head from his left kneecap. Okay, maybe I’m a bit obsessed, but still.  _

_ Did he… I don’t know, did he hit his head? Does he really think that he is Loki? Did he finally go mental and convince himself that he is, in fact, Loki? He always said he put everything into that character, going into his mind and developing his psychology completely.  _

But… something about him…. Something bugged me. 

As I stared at him (uncomfortably aware that my mouth was hanging open but in too much shock to close it), something itched at the back of my mind. 

A tiny, impossible, flicker of a thought. Maybe a dream? Or a hope? 

_ What if…. What if this  _ is  _ Loki?  _

_ That’s impossible. That’s literally impossible. He is a fictional character! We just spent the entire ride home and our lunch break staring at gifsets of him on Tumblr!  _

_ But…. What about the multiverse theory?  _

_ That’s a good fiction device, but it’s just that, a  _ theory!  _ And even if it was true, there’s no way that there could be a parallel universe where the Marvel movies were real!  _

_ …Couldn’t there be?  _

“Are you just going to stand there all night with your mouth hanging open?” 

I shook myself out of my internal debate and took another look at him. And I mean really good  _ look  _ at him. 

I even looked directly into his eyes, which I didn’t like doing. 

But the more I stared at him, the more I scrutinized him, the more that itch of possibility in the back of my mind grew, until it dominated my whole brain. 

“No,” I whispered, taking another step back. “No no, you…. You  _ can’t  _ be Loki,” I stated. 

‘Loki’ watched me, and I could tell he was scrutinizing me as much as I was scrutinizing him. 

“Why not?” he asked. 

“Because Loki’s  _ not real _ .” 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I beg your pardon? I am real. I attacked your world only a couple of years ago!” 

“No but that was just-” 

I paused. This was all getting way too…. Just too trippy. 

_ See, this is why we don’t do drugs, because Reality is fucked enough as it is!  _

“That was what?” Loki hissed. 

“That was just a movie,” I murmured. 

“What?” 

Slowly I reached into my jacket pocket, where a familiar Vinyl figure was kept. I pulled it out and held it out to him. 

Loki stared at it, then back at me, his eyes searching, full of conflict and critical thought. I tried not to look away but I could feel my face heating under his gaze. This was why I didn’t look people in the eye- it was too invasive. Too personal. I hated it when people could see right into me. 

Loki cautiously reached out, and plucked the collectable from my hand. He turned it over and over, examining the small plastic daggers clutched in its small plastic hands, the iconic horned helmet, the black hair and green armor. 

“This is… me,” he murmured. I nodded. 

“It’s…. It’s an action figure. You’re a movie character. And a character from Norse Mythology,” I automatically added under my breath. 

Seconds passed in silence before I finally got up the courage to ask, “So… what are you doing here?” 

“I have no idea,” Loki hissed. 

“You…. You died.” 

Loki’s gaze snapped back up to me and I cringed. His stare was definitely intense. 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because it happened, in the latest film. You were attacked by Thanos, and….” I crossed my arms over myself, my invisible shield coming back up. This was way too much socializing for me, forcing myself to make eye contact really put me on edge. 

But… it was  _ Loki,  _ in  _ person _ ! A part of my brain was starting to slip into dissociation, and that was the only way I could muscle my way through this without shutting down. 

“Hmm…. I  _ was  _ dead,” Loki admitted, still staring at the figure in his hand. “And then…. I ended up here.” 

I looked around, up at the sky, up and down the street, but I saw nothing. 

Loki handed me back my figure. 

“Thank you,” I murmured, putting it back in my leather jacket pocket. Reasons to wear men’s clothes: deep pockets for all of your fandom merch. 

“Where am I?” Loki asked. 

“Er, Denver. Colorado.” 

“Hmm. And how far away is New York?” 

The question almost made me laugh. “Dude, it’s like all the way across the country. Why do you want to go to New York?” 

Loki sighed, his eyes closing as a look of frustration crossed over his face. 

“I need to find the Avengers. I don’t suppose they exist here?” 

I shook my head, eyes widening again. 

“No, that’d be awesome!” 

Loki rolled his eyes, probably at my liberal use of slang. Sorry, dude, not everyone could have been raised as a Prince with proper etiquette lessons. 

“Right. Well, I suppose I shall need a place to stay for the night….” 

“I mean, I don’t suppose you got any cash?” I suggested. I hooked my thumb over my shoulder. “There’s a motel 6 just down the way.” 

_ This is INSANE! We are giving Loki, freaking God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, directions to a goddamn Motel 6!  _

“I don’t have any money,” Loki stated. 

I thought for a few seconds, coming up with something resembling a plan. 

“I… might be able to help you.” 

I took out my phone and started typing out a group text with two people. 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked. 

“Asking for back-up.” 

_ Ace: Dudes, 911, meet me at the Park ASAP.  _

_ Z: Wuts wrong? U ok?  _

_ Lion: Ya wuts up?  _

_ Ace: Just DO IT. TRUST ME.  _

_ Lion: R u n truble? Do I need to beat somebody’s face in?  _

_ Z: I’ll put on my steel-toed platform heels _

I rolled my eyes. 

_ Ace: Please. It’s awesome. You’ll love it. Just don’t freak out.  _

_ Lion: Ok, b there soon.  _

_ Z: On my way.  _

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and, with newfound confidence that came with a plan, I set off down the back road in the direction I had been heading. 

“Come on,” I told Loki-  _ Jesus this was surreal _ . 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“To the Park,” I answered, as if this would solve all of his questions. “We’re meeting some friends of mine, maybe they can help us.” 

“ _ Us _ ?” 

I turned back to Loki and shot him a smile. I couldn’t believe it, my heart was dancing in my chest. I wondered when the last time someone had smiled at him, I mean genuinely smiled at him. 

“Yeah.  _ Us _ . I’m Faith by the way, but you can call me Ace.” 

Loki furrowed his brow. “Ace?” 

I nodded. “Yep. Now come on.” 

I set off into the night, leading the sudden  _ very real  _ God of Mischief. 

  
  



End file.
